Thunder Legend Eze
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40016 |no = 804 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 38 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 77 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 46 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 62, 75, 88, 101, 114, 127, 140, 153, 166 |bb_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 72, 82, 92, 102, 112, 122, 132, 142, 152, 162, 172 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 40, 48, 56 |ubb_distribute = 50, 30, 20 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As he made his way onto the heart of the battle against the gods, a woman appeared to threaten his life. Refusing to fight with a woman, Eze hesitated to strike her as her ferocious attacks kept coming at him. However, through their exchange Eze finally realized the extent of this woman's resolution, and attaining powers greater than those of the gods, he took her life. Shortly after, a lone knight appeared before Eze, speaking to him with a sad expression on his face. Eze smiled broadly in response, and turning his blade towards himself, took his own life. It is said that Eze exclaimed "Only I can defeat my own self!" as he perished. |summon = I won't lose to anyone! Only I can defeat my own self! I'll keep being an idiot till the end! |fusion = Yeeeeaaah!! My soul is screaming for more! It craves to pulverize the gods! |evolution = Open your eyes wide and take a good look! This is what it means to become stronger than a god!!! | hp_base = 4250 |atk_base = 1330 |def_base = 1165 |rec_base = 1100 | hp_lord = 6800 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 1800 | hp_anima = 7692 |rec_anima = 1562 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 1762 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2238 |rec_guardian = 1681 |def_oracle = 1881 | hp_oracle = 6443 |rec_oracle = 2157 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 840 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 840 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Thunder of Lore |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Thunder types |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Imperial Thunder Star |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Thunder Comet Flash |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Atk for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 110% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = I'll destroy everything! |ubbdescription = 3 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies & massively boosts damage produced during Spark for all allies for 3 turns |ubbnote = 120% boost to Spark damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 3 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 3 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Foolish Resolution |esitem = Batootha |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters in battle & boost to critical hit damage when Batootha is equipped. |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 40015 |evointo = 40017 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 40133 |evomats5 = 40132 |evomats6 = 40131 |evomats7 = 40130 |evoitem2 = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Eze6 }}